The Huntress and the Warden
by Serenia the Black Dragon
Summary: (First Story. I plan to use this as a Storyline for my characters Nia and Angel. Ways to contact me are currently in the profile. Critism is accepted so I can learn to write better.) Nia Blackclaw was hunting demons in Val'shara until she comes across Bradensbrook with Jarod Shadowsong who is looking for her sister. M for Violence, Sexual content and a few other things.
1. Hello Sister

**Okay everyone, this is my first attempt at a World of Warcraft Fanfiction. Its M as I plan to make lemons, The characters are mine currently but I do not own world of Warcraft or plan to make money off this.**

 **The Character list**

 **Nia Blackclaw – Worgen Huntress, Wielder of Titanstrike**

 **Basic Info: (Artifacts will be used in this story. For Titanstrike the appearance will be the hidden on for 8k in Dalaran)**

 **Artifact: Titanstrike**

 **Spec: Beastmaster**

 **Common pets used: Wolf, Saber cat (Legion prowlers), and Gara.**

 **Names: Firefang (Wolf from Draenor Blockade in Tanaan), Blackclaw (Sabercat), and Umbra (Gara)**

 **Angel Blackclaw – Worgen Druidess, Wielder of the Scythe of Elune**

 **Basic info -**

 **Artifact: Scythe of Elune**

 **Spec: Balance**

 **Now, that part is done. Let us continue with Chapter 1.**

(Nia's PoV)

Nia was walking around Val'shara hunting a few of the Satyrs that were giving the locals problems. "Damn, I should have bought more arrows. I keep running into the stupid Imps." She mutters as she walked through the forest. Blackclaw was prowling around to help Nia in battle by surprising a few imps that they ran into. "Hati? Anything?"

She calls out to the stormbound wolf. 'No Mistress Nia!' The wolf states. 'No scent of imps or the Satyrs!' Hati was a recent addition to her small group, Due to a betrayal in Stormheim Hati had taken the full blow of Titanstrike's power causing Nia to take Hati with her. She was upset she took a noble companion from Thorim but it was worth it. "Hati if you smell anything else let me know. Maybe my sister is around here?" She mutters the last part. Hearing a few growls she draws her bow as some of the feral worgen form the Emerald Dream started to surround her. Hearing a loud howl Angel jumped down from a tree and sliced a few slashes into the air with a few of the worgen being surrounded by a white glow and turning back into Kal'dorei.

"Hello Nia. Good to see you again." She chuckles. "Always with the flashy entrances eh Angel?" Nia chuckles as she embraced her sister in a hug. "So. The rumors of Titanstrike being wielding by you is true?" Angel grins as she started to pet Hati. "Yes it is, I was sad to take such a noble wolf from Thorim, but it seems the rumors of you wielding the scythe is true." Angel sighs. "Yep. Damn tree huggers started fighting back finally. I swear when we fight it's all about 'for the wilds' and yet we are just hugging trees. Im glad I got to atleast finally got a good fight in sparring matches with the druids of the claw." Nia smiles. "Good to know my sister still embraces our mother's side. The warrior, druid combination. Wearing thick roots and hitting harder then an enraged tauren." Angel chuckles. "Hmph, you should see the worgen that are really new to the group. I swear I atleast have to put three of them each day against me as they don't think Im the leader." Nia just laughs and continues to walk through the forest with Angel. "I swear one day we are going to fight a few bastards that will just kick our asses." She grins as Hati sniffs the air. 'Satyrs a few meters ahead Mistress Nia!" Nia nods and draws her string aiming for a few satyrs shooting three arrows at the three of them. One arrow hits the left Satyr in the head while the last two managed to dodge barely. Hati soon took the chance and ripped the throat out of the second one. Angel was grinning as she started to use roots to squeeze the last one with his head popping from his body leaving a bloody mess on the floor and roots. Nia whistles. "Damn Angel. You are brutal." She chuckles. "I have to return to the village and collect my reward. I'll meet you in Dalaran?" Angel nods and begins to use her Dalaran hearthstone to teleport there leaving Nia to pick up a few hooves and walk back to the village.

 **Okay, so that's it for the first chapter. I will explain that its rating Is M but its gonna be considered T. Reason its under M is because as you saw. A few curse words and I hope you guys understand! Leave a review and tell me what I could fix. Criticism is accepted don't be too harsh though please**


	2. Assault on Blackrook Hold

Chapter 2.

The Warden

Nia growls as she climbed onto Jared Shadowsong's Saber. "Okay, Let's go. I don't want to see your sister after our last fight, The Bronze Dragonflight sent me back in time and I got sent to attack the Black Temple. She was a complete bitch after Illidan died."

Jared growls at he heard Nia complain about saving his sister. "If you could realize the dead are rising. But they don't remember me. So we have to figure this out." Nia sighs and hops off with Hati behind her. Blackclaw had decided to go towards Suramar hearing something about her clan. Nia looks at Hati, "Mistress, Don't worry Blackclaw will be safe. Though Suramar is abit eiffy due to the sabers there being infused with mana…" She mutters "The mana in the air will cause that." Hati then charges a ghost and bites it killing it. "There, Let's go." Nia mutters and walks along the pathway. She sniffs the air as she growls going into the shadows. She begins to silently step around in the shadows. "Damn I hate being here… Eyssea had a few fights here when the Sundering happen."

Eyssea was a demon huntress wielding the Twin Blades of the Deceiver who was born in Azsuna and taken from the broken isles. Nia sighs as she shivered lightly from the demon huntress's eyes beating into her soul. "I hated her gaze." She mutters and continues to shoot ghosts with her weapon.

After killing a ghost saber matriarch Nia had found Maiev's weapon. "Jared! I found your sister's Glaive. Where do you want to me?" She mutters into a small radio. The radio Buzzes. "Meet me on the stairs to the ramparts Champion, We'll be in the prison block killing a few enemies." Nia nods and walks to the stairs.

Meeting Jared on the ramparts and killing a demon and obtaining the keys Nia sees a dying Illidari, "Demon hunter." She hisses. "Are you okay?" The Demon hunter looks at Nia. "We're a scouting party, Four of us down here. Im good as dead free the others if you can." He then dies. Nia mutters a small prayer to Goldrinn before moving along.

Nia grunts as she moved down the hallway silently with her bow out, she notices a demon hunter facing the wall. After speaking to him, He lost control and attacked her. "Damnit!" Nia growled as she filled him with arrows. Moving along Nia started to notice a cell with Maiev. "Hello Warden." Nia states in an amused tone. Ever since Black temple, Nia had fallen for the warden. Maiev didn't have her armor on. Nor a shirt so Nia had a good view of her chest. "Well, Jared has asked me to save your ass, Come on." Nia broke the chains and gave Maiev her things. After saying that her torture was pitiful Jared ran in. "Maiev! Good to see you! Let's get out of here." Nia sighs and goes to clear the way seeing Lieutenant Stareye she took no joy in killing him. A noble soul who only wanted to protect his people, even in death. Nia sends another praying to goldrinn giving him peace in his rest. Then she looks over at Maiev. "Hey Maiev. Come here I want to ask something." Maiev nods and walks closer to Nia. "Did the bronze dragonflight keep your memory of me fighting with you on the Black temple?" Nia askes, Maiev looks at Nia with her eyes widening when she recognized her. "Nia?" Nia nods, "Yep. The one and only worgen huntress who saved your ass from Illidan." Nia then smiles and bows. Maiev removes her helmet. "So, you came back. Did you miss someone or are you here to tell me that Illidan is on the move. " Nia shakes her head. "Your brother hired me to help him find you. Though I want to ask this. Do you like me?" Maiev looks at Nia intently before removing her helmet. Her white hair flowed down onto her shoulderpads. "Nia, you know a Warden isn't supposed to love anyone they focus on their targets and take them out. "Nia sighs and looks at Maiev before kissing her lips. Maiev's eyes widen in shock with Jared just grinning in the background. Maiev pushes into the kiss as Nia pulled away. "Not allowed to love eh?" She grins with Maiev blushing heavily before moving up the stairs. Maiev then runs off for abit. Looking around she jumped onto the ramparts and began to sit, thinking about what just happened. "Do I like her…? Or is she gonna end up like Illidan?" She mutters under her breath, Maiev had a crush on Illidan but ended up killing him for locking her up, she had tried many advances to get him to like her. But It failed in the end. Maiev shakes her head and jumps off looking for Nia. "Nia?!" She yells out and runs off to find her. Nia was on her way to Bradensbrook to meet her sister. Turning around Maiev was seen running up to her. "Nia, I want to ask to travel with you around the Broken Isles, I can give you information on what is around here in exchange for your… company." Nia looked gobbed smacked as she looked at Maiev she nodded. "Fine, but you have to understand you and I are partners you are not my surperior and Im not yours." Maiev nodded and bought a flight to Dalaran with Nia, Hati had teleported to Dalaran. But due to the amount of energy she could only teleport herself. Nia looks at Maiev, "So. You giving me a chance?" Maiev nods and holds onto Nia. "If you end up like Illidan your ass is going to a cell in dalaran keep that in mind." Nia nods and keeps her eye on the skies.

 **Okay guys this is where I'll leave it off. Next time I post will depend on school, but when I do Blackclaw will return as a manasaber named Manaclaw and Nia will have access to turning Hati into a cat from Mimiron. You guys have a good one! Also. Nia and Maiev will be an AU of course, I might end up adding my Death knight Quilarth.**

 **New characters**

 **Eyssea Darkglaive**

 **Age: 32 (IHY)**

 **Class: Demon Huntress**

 **Title: Illidari, Wielder of the Twin blades of the Deceiver**

 **Gender: Shemale, (I plan to add Shemales in my story, Nia will be one of them.)**

 **Contact info: Eyssea-Moon Guard,**

 **Quilarth-Moon Guard**

 **Stélla-Moon Guard.**


End file.
